


John Laurens is Coming Home

by Jack M Grimm (lejackgrimm)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very fluffy, another one of those foster home things, but not SO sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejackgrimm/pseuds/Jack%20M%20Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go off for coffee at 5:30. Aaron and Alexander are suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hercules Doesn't Wear Sweaters

“BURR, HOLY FUCK!” The taller, now named boy nearly fell from his chair, “ALEXANDER, LANGUAGE! I’M READING!”

“Whatever, anyways, that asshole, Sebburry or something just published another!” Alexander waved his hands in the air, completely ignoring the door he kicked open and crashing onto his bed.

“Seabury, I think. Are you gonna write a response?”

“Of course. Aaron, come here.” Alexander addressed him by name to grab his attention from the book he was still reading. Aaron went to lay on his stomach beside him.

“Oh, and don’t try to pretend you don’t know his name! As if you haven’t been staying up all night about these letters.” He noted. Alexander quickly pulled out a pen and paper from behind his pillow.

“Shut up, man!” He playfully punched him. “Dude, I heard someone else was joining us?” They both heard the Washington’s whisper to their French teen, who resided downstairs, from time to time.

“Yeah, as if there wasn’t enough of us already!” There was Aaron, Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules. Then George and Martha.

“Eh-” Last name Hamilton punctured a hole in his paper. “-dammit! I’m gonna get my laptop.” He rose from the bed, causing a shift. He jumped on it again while opening a document. “Oh, I was saying maybe it’d be nice, ‘could always use more friends.”

“Yeah,” Aaron pondered. “It might be nice.”

“ _MON AMIS!_ ” A shout came waltzing in.

“Why the hell does everyone have to yell?” Aaron said under his breath.

“Should we all go out before it get’s to 8:00 or 9:00?” The Marquis grabbed both of them by the hand and led them downstairs before either could answer.

“Yeah. Is Herc coming?” “Yes, why?”

Aaron and Alexander looked at each other. “He hasn’t come in 2 weeks.” Alexander answered.

Lafayette shrugged. “Well, he is okay, so maybe he is focusing on his studies. Or, he met someone.”

“OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooh”

“OH GROW UP, ALEXANDER, WE ARE 14!”

“Marquis,” Aaron calls him, “How are you sure that Hercules is okay?” He was very concerned for everyone.

“Well, he is eating breakfast and dinner with us, is still having his midnight snacks-” Alexander snickers. “-he seems very much okay,  just distant.”

“He’s coming today, so we shouldn’t worry anymore.” Alexander said loudly so the other two could hear him while he grabbed him and Aaron their coats.

“Um, I rather not.” Aaron protests to the coat.

“How do you always need a sweater? Summer is nearing.” Lafayette started downstairs towards he and Hercules’ bedroom.

“Because _he_ never eats.” Aaron remarks as they all hop down.

Lafayette knocked on the door in front of them. “ _Cher,_ are you coming?” There was a hint of amusement in Lafayette’s voice. Seconds later, he came out with a sweater in hand, it looked like Alexander's, but was black instead of dark brown. “LET’S GOOOOOO!” Hercules grabbed Alexander’s hand, Alexander grabbed Aaron’s, and Lafayette giggled out behind them. They all ran down 29th St.

S _omething had to have been up_ , Aaron thought.

_Hercules didn’t wear sweaters._


	2. Look Around, John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN THE GODDAMN BARISTAS WERE IN ON THIS SHiT
> 
> Also, John Laurens meets the squad. Yes, that includes Burr.

_“Here, madams .”_ Lafayette smirked while holding the glass door open. They all walked in, Hercules being last because he was pushing all of them inside.

Aaron and Alexander noticed that the barista nodded at Hercules and Lafayette.

"Dude, I think the damn barista is in on it?! What do you know, Burr?!"

"Man, I know nothing! I'm as confused as you..." They all sat down at their usual spot, back corner right near the window. Lafayette's seat was near a plant they named Jerry.

"You guys wanna get something now or-?" "No, listen, we gotta tell you something." Hercules cut Aaron off.

"So," Lafayette continued for him. "I am sure you two are aware of a new guy coming in with us."

Alexander's face lit up. "Yup we do! What do we know about him? What's his name? Is he shorter than me?" He beamed.

"No one is shorter than you, _petit lion_." Everyone laughed. "We know that his name is John Laurens, he's from South Carolina, and is 13, so may be shorter than you, Alexander."

"YES!"

"Wait, why does his name sound familiar?" Aaron questioned. Lafayette sighed. "His father is Henry Laurens."

Aaron and Alexander let out a long "ooooh"

"Listen, I've been talking to him for 2 weeks, and he's a sweetheart. You'll like him." Hercules reassured them.

Alexander let out the gayest gasp in history while Aaron sat with his mouth open. "IS THAT WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HANGING OUT WITH US?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

Hercules cackled. "Oi, George knew how you helped me when I came to America, so he wanted me to get to know John before the rest of you met him to make him feel more comfortable when he came."

"When can we meet him?" Alex jumped.

"About that..." Lafayette snickered.

_ring!_

The clap of sneakers hitting the floor came from the slightly shorter than Alexander boy walking in. Two identical green bracelets on his wrist, the rest of his body covered by a blue flannel, being cut off by mustard brown jeans.

"One word _mon amis_ , **_freckles_. ** "

He looked around at the empty shop, stopping when he saw them in the corner.

"Hi...are you guys the Washington boys?" He asked, voice quiet and soft as if a puppy were sleeping.

"Yeah, my man. Let me tell you who's who." Hercules got up and wrapped his arm around John's shoulder.

"Bald guy in dark purple, Aaron Burr." "I AM NOT BALD AND IT IS BURGUNDY!"

"Cute French fry in the corner, Lafayette. And the only person who actually enjoys black coffee, Alexander Hamilton."

John laughed at the names Hercules gave his friends, while giving them a handshake. Even though John seemed so shy, his handshake was firm.

Boys learn that from their fathers.

"It is very nice to meet all of you. Hercules has told me about you guys." John smiled at them, his freckles being shined on by the sunlight coming from across him.

"John, here, sit." Aaron jumped out of his chair and grabbed another one from the table behind them. John was beside Alexander, Alexander to Aaron, Aaron to Lafayette, and Lafayette to Hercules.

"Do you guys wanna get something?" John still spoke like something would break from the breath that came from his mouth.

"Why don't you? You look like you're freezing." Hercules took off the coat he put on earlier and gave it to the new kid.

"Sorry, it'd be nearly 82 back at home."

"John," Alexander spoke. "think of this as your home now."

They all smiled.

John sighed to himself.

_I'm home._

“Thanks man,” John reached into his back pocket. $3.29.

“Nah dude, on the house! Anything for a Washington.”

John walked back to his seat.

“Should we all go back home and get acquainted with each other there?” Lafayette suggested, looking at John. “Sure, I actually just came straight here. I still haven’t seen the house.”

Alexander jumped from his seat, grabbing his hand. “Oh my god, you’ll love it! I was so astonished when I saw it! I’m from the Caribbean.” Alexander was so excited. But then, he remembered.

John is rich.

They all left, walking up the street. Hercules stood next to John. “You’re honestly going to love it here. The house is warm as heck, there’s literally always food, and the Washingtons could really care less where you are or what you do as long as the place isn’t a complete mess.” He himself was the only exception to that last part.

“Where  do you guys think I can sleep?” John asked. He only really looked interested in the simple things, the essentials.

“We never expected to have another brother join us, but there is an extra room. George and Martha will just take the stuff out of there and put it in the attic.” Hercules walked a little faster the closer they got to the house. They just passed a park they go to all the time.

“Or you can sleep _in_ the attic, it’s enormous.” Lafayette joined in. “My girlfriend stays there with me when she comes over."

Everyone let out a groan except John. “Here we go...”

“She’s very pretty, her name is Adrienne, she’s very educated. She grew up in a family residence in Paris, she loves kids, god, she is so beautiful. I have pictures on my phone, want to see?!”

It wasn’t a question as Lafayette shoved his phone in John’s face. The rest of the boys teased him.

“LAF’S IN LOOOVE, LAF’S IN LOOOOVE!” “OH BE QUIET, YOU ALL WOULD BE TOO!”

"She sounds nice, dude. When do I meet her?"

"Next week actually, she's coming for dinner before she goes back to Paris." Lafayette's smile was just as big as when he first came to America. "But don't try anything John, or I swear to god, I will send my great grandfather's army to-"

"Laf, don't scare the boy. He just got here." Aaron gave Lafayette his phone back.

They all laughed at his protectiveness.

 _Don't worry,_ John thought,  _It'd actually never be a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH HINTING AT THE GAY  
> And yes I changed the ages to 13/14 because I can't write older teenagers for shit fight me  
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm
> 
> Come say hi! (Or yell at me)


	3. May 22, 9:20 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sponsored by Me Having A Breakdown On Sunday Night.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!! This has nothing to do with the actual story. This is just my feelings put into the character of John Laurens. Think of this as a bonus, a spin off, if you will. I’m sorry, I needed to get this out somehow.

_ How can I do this? 6 houses since goddamn August. First with dad, then hopping off. Gas problem there, had to move into a homeless unit until October. Then the new house, broken into. Had to move back into the unit for another 4 damn months. Hopped into a new place. I just got comfortable there. Paintings on my walls, my single bookshelf was clean and organized. I left behind all my rich remains. I had very little, but I was living for it. 3 months in, boom, kicked out. I had to leave the next day I found out I needed to leave. I can’t take this anymore. I was absent so much during 3rd quarter of school. When I did go, I was 20 minutes late everyday. Or I was in the school counselor's’ office for an hour. Or I was there for an hour and then I got sent home. Or I was there for an hour then got referred to a mental health facility. The times I was there the full day, I had headaches. One day I went to sleep in the nurse’s office after lunch and I didn’t wake up into 2 minutes before the final bell. I would sneak Advil into school, drugs for fucks sake. Imagine if someone caught me? No college would want me if I got caught bringing Advil to school. After 2 weeks of headaches, my throat started hurting. I couldn’t talk. I had to bring a cup with me so I could spit because I couldn’t swallow either. Then my nose went runny for three days. All that was piled with the headaches. One day, I couldn’t get out of bed. I couldn’t move. It hurt too much. Every movement I made hurt like hell. I didn’t go to school for that 3 weeks. It stopped suddenly one day. But everything else still lasted. My dad threatening me, shouting at me. I felt like a disappointment. And think, all of that happened before I moved into the last house. I’m not ready to go through all that shit again. I just want to stay where I am. _

_ I need to leave. I have to pack.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this has nothing to do with the fic. An actual chapter that goes along with the story will be up soon. Feel free to disregard this chapter.


	4. Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets George and Martha. Alexander puts 7 chairs near the table.

Alexander and John took off their coats as they and the rest of the boys walked in.

“It’ll be okay, just stay with me.” Hercules had been holding his hand since they reached their street.

“Thanks.” John gulped. He took a big sip from his coffee.

“Boys!” A big voice announced that made him jump. “I assume you are John?” The man walked up to him.

John straightened up (haha, straight) and reached his hand out for George, parting from Hercules. Again, firm. Like his father’s.

“All my stuff was brought over here, right?” “Yes, son, your messenger bag included.”

He gripped his cup a little tighter.

“Oh, John?” A beautiful women, couldn’t have been a day over 30, walked in from another room. That’s when he realized.

_The place was huge._

“My god…” John whispered to himself as the cheery women came walking.

“This is my wife, Martha.” George stepped aside so she could introduce herself.

“Hello, dear.” John shook her hand. Like with the rest of the boys, Martha waited for _them_ to initiate the physical greeting. She wanted to make sure contact was okay.

“Please, call me and George by our first names if you’d like. I was a nurse and a counselor, so if you get into any trouble like those knuckleheads-” The guys all gasped in unison. _Well I_ **_never_ ** , John could practically hear them say. “-or if you need someone to talk to, I’m always home.”

“Thank you so much, Martha.” They each shared smiles as warm as the house.

“Do you have any questions, son?” George stepped up again to stand beside Martha, his hand around her waist.

“Um, yes. Where do I sleep?”

“Ah, yes, starting at the basics I see.” John gave a nervous chuckle. “Yes, sir.”

George ignored the “sir”, all the boys said it when they first arrived. George would understand.

“Well, our Marquis and Hercules share a room, as well as Aaron and Alex. I’m sure a pair would let you reside with them until we clear the extra room upstairs.”

The mentioned boys were standing on the stairs from shortest to tallest. So it was incredibly quick for Alexander to run to action.

“What about me?! Aaron and I could share a bed.” “AW HELL NAH!”

“Okaaay, I could sleep on the floor!” Alexander proposed.

_That’s how I slept in the Caribbean, anyway._

“I actually wanna sleep with Hercules.” John spoke up. “Don’t take it personally, I swear it’s not that, but he, ya know, helped me out a bunch so…”

“Oh sure, I’m sorry. I get it, we all had someone help us out when we came.”

John smiled. “Wait, really?” George and Martha watched their older boys get along with their newest John.

“Yeah, Aaron was here first so he learned from George. When I came, I was a vulnerable wreck, so he was with me all the time. Then I helped Hercules when he came from Northern Ireland.”

“Ireland?” John questioned.

“Yeah, never would have guessed, right?” They all laughed. “And Lafayette?” John wondered.

They all laughed again, Hercules bumping the mentioned Frenchman in the shoulder. “He already knew Washington and was basically his son before he even came to live here!” Aaron carried on. “We already knew him!”

“OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY?!”

“Um, boys?” Martha giggled. “I think the poor boy should have some dinner. I imagine he hasn’t eaten yet.”

John nodded. “I actually want to set some stuff down first.”

“Of course. I’ll go get some of your things. Hercules’ room is there, the door closest to the kitchen.”

“Sweet!” On his way to the room, John left his coffee on a table right outside the kitchen.

“Aw, he feels comfortable already.” Martha beamed. George smiled as well. “I’m glad.” He said.

“WELP,” Lafayette startled everyone. “Looks like I get to share a bed with my dearest Alexander.”

They all snorted. “Oh, my dream has come true!” Hercules made mocking kissing sounds.

“If you all excuse me, I’m going to throw up!” Aaron promptly went upstairs to his room. Lafayette and Hercules scurried to their’s.

“George, let’s get John’s things.” Martha announced her and her husband out of the room. “Alexander, are you hungry?”

“Oh, no, no thank you. I’ll make myself a sandwich later if I do, though.”

With that, Alexander was alone in the living room. He walked by the couch, the gigantic dinner table and stopped at the smaller table outside the kitchen. Six chairs. Alexander ran outside to the backyard to grab another and added it to the table.

“Oh, should probably give that to him.” He realized while picking up the cup that John had. He took a drink.

Alexander was surprised.

_It’s just black coffee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the last chapter guys, this is an actual one! 
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm


	5. -beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets more friendly with the Washington boys.

“Hey, John,” Alexander handed him his coffee, interrupting a conversation with Hercules.

“Oh, thanks.” John took it, staring at Alexander. He gave John a wink.

_Ha, he knows._

“SOooo, what are you two talking about?” Alexander looked over at Hercules.

“Oh, ya know...guy stuff.”

“Mmhm.” John hummed with amusement whilst sipping his coffee.

“Allllriiiiight…” Alexander swung around, walking slowly out of the room.

**_*Exaggerated kissing noises*_ **

“ALRIGHT, COME BACK HERE THEN!” Hercules laughed. John moved over farther down the left side of the bed. Hercules was on the bed in front of him. Alexander sat next to John.

“We were talking about Martha. Her birthday’s nearly here!” Hercules grabbed a notebook from under his bed.

“Herc, it’s not even June.”

“You start school assignments a month before anyone else gets them.”

“Wait, he what?” John went back to staring.

“The boy sneaks into the teacher’s files to know what future assignments are. Fucking nerd.”

John spit.

“ **_GODDAMN, TOOK A DRINK AT THE WRONG TIME!_ ** _”_

“Alright you two, fair point.” Hercules high-fived John, who was still doubled over.

“So, anyway, what should we do? We were thinking to get up at like 3:00 AM to clean the house, then cook some breakfast.” John was still trying to breathe. Hercules was hitting him on the back.

“The entire house?!” Alexander gasped. “Can’t we just do our rooms, the living room and the kitchen?”

“Nah, man.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuu…”

“Alexander,” John finally spoke. “I can cook, can anyone else?”

Alexander’s eyes widened. _I thought you’ve always had someone to cook for you?_

“I can, so can Laf!” He announced cheerfully.

“Sweet! Does she like anything special?”

“Ah, Martha’s a classic, man. I’d say pancakes and eggs.”

John clapped his hand. “Perfect, ‘cause those are the only two things I can do really well!” He stood up quickly, actually getting excited about this. “Is she allergic to anything? Anything she doesn’t like?”

Alexander shrugged. “No idea. Herc?”

“Far as I can tell, nothing.”

John started walking out the room. “Well, let’s just hope we don’t kill her on her birthday! That’d be quite an impression, right?”

The two others followed him. “Where are you going?” Hercules and Alexander ran after him, throwing on his coat.

“I saw a park on the way over here, can we?”

“LAF!” Hercules called towards upstairs.

“ _Ou-_ Yes?!” Lafayette poked his head out of the room upstairs. _John probably doesn’t know French._

“Do you think it’s alright to go down to Rain?” Lafayette pulled out his phone to check the time. Park Rain.

“I don’t know, it isn’t _that_ late, but it can be dangerous. How about early tomorrow?” He looked at John. “We’re out of school.”

“Seriously? I still had another 3 weeks! And oh, yeah, that’s true.” John laughed. “How do I still have three weeks?"

“Dude, that’s insane!” Hercules walked towards the backyard. “Why do you wanna go anyway?”

"Turtles, man." John, Lafayette and Alexander ran out with Hercules. “Where are you going?"

"Alexander, get your dictionaries." Hercules directed, and Alexander went.

"Dictionaries? Plural?"

"The guy has them in different languages. Oh, anyway, you can get a really good view of the park from outside." Hercules ran farther.

"You can?! Dude, get me up there!" Alexander came back with a colossal number of books in his hand as he and John went to chase Hercules. There were steps, sort of, the farther you went into the backyard. They were really high by the time they reached the end.

"Okay," Hercules got 3 of the bigger dictionaries and lined them horizontally. Then he added another 3 on top of the first stack.

You could see a big light. The light was from the park.

"Alexander, carry John, John, jump on my back." Hercules got on the stack of dictionaries.

"MY  ** _BOOKS!"_** Alexander screeched.

"Alexander, I'm'a jump on your back, then throw me onto Hercules."

"Alright, it's your funeral."

John walked back several feet, then bolted. 

"OUCH, JOHN!"

"HERCULES, IN COMING!!!" John leaped into his back. 

"Shit! Alright, alright, I got you!" Hercules straightened up. "Do you wanna try to sit on my shoulders?" John was piggyback-riding.

John was barely listening. "Nah, dude, I can see so much from just here." It wasn't just the light. There were trees, he could see park benches. He could see the lake glistening because of the moonlight.

"It's so-"

"Lafayette."

"What?"

"Lafayette," Alexander gasped.

They didn't realize that he was gone.

"Where is he? He ran out with us, right?" John hopped off of Hercules.

"Yeah, I saw him." Hercules started running towards the house. He stepped on something.

He reached to the ground for Lafayette's phone.

 

**_Mon Burr: Come, Marquis._ **

 

Hercules relaxed the slightest bit. "It's Aaron."

Alexander bolted towards the boy's room, but John cached up, stopping him before he reached the door. "Alexander, we don't even know what happened." John's voice was calm and low. Hercules came running, but came to a sudden halt just before passing the boys. 

"Guys, I hear crying."

They went silent.

 

_Oh god, my Theodosia!_

 

Alexander and Hercules shared a look. They could hear Aaron's shrieking, his pain, through the walls.

 

_No, let me be cold, Marquis, let me freeze!_

 

He was refusing a sweater.

They could tell Lafayette was holding him tightly.

 

_Theodosia!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Theodosia into this too...kinda sorry but kinda not.
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm
> 
> Bye, ya'll!


	6. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear father,  
> If you have very little time to read this (I presume that you do, busy man, ain't that you?), my first day with the Washingtons was amazing. You were wrong. Everyone was wrong. If you do have time to read this, or, should I say, listen to mother read you this, I will go into detail.

“Lock the door.” Hercules put his notebook and Alexander’s several dictionaries away.

“What happened?” John sat really close to the two.

“I don’t know-” Then it hit Hercules.

_Oh god._

“His girlfriend, Theodosia, she’s...she’s sick. Really sick.”

_That horrid sound._

John stayed quiet.

“Should we invite him tomorrow?” Alexander stared at them. “Damn, was that a stupid question?” Hercules snorted.

“No, Alexander. I think Lafayette would wanna stay with him. So I guess it’ll just be our trio.”

“Are you sure you still wanna go?” John stood.

“John, it’s okay, Burr wouldn’t want us to think about him, that’s why he texted Laf.” Alexander reassured. “Hey, should we actually go to bed? I’m tired.”

“Oh my gosh, Alexander goddamn Hamilton, tired? Before 3AM? Am I dreaming?!”

“Herc, shut up! Turtle boy’s gonna think I’m horrible!”

John laughed. “So I’ve been dubbed ‘Turtle Boy’?”

“Yes, _Turtle Boy_.” Alexander plopped down on the bed to the left of the room.

 

_Dear father,_

_If you have very little time to read this (I presume that you do, busy man, ain't that you?), my first day with the Washingtons was amazing. You were wrong. Everyone was wrong. If you do have time to read this, or, should I say, listen to mother read you this, I will go into detail._

_I've been talking to one of the Washington boys named Hercules Mulligan for 2 weeks before I even shook any of their hands. He is very kind and truthful. He described some features of the Washington home, but his written descriptions amounted to nothing of the actual place. I draw turtles a lot better, but this is what I first saw when I was welcomed into the home._

_ _

_Nice, right?_

_The boys I met were Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton, The Marquis de Lafayette, and the earlier mentioned Mulligan. (All of them but Burr are immigrants, so suck it,) About today, I only wish to tell you that Martha's birthday is coming up, and that I care deeply for the Washingtons. I can draw the places I have seen today, try to describe them. But the beauty of those boys is something I will never be able to articulate._

_Until an eventful tomorrow,_

_Laurens_

 

"John?" The boy was startled.

"My god, Hercules, you scared me!"

"Sorry dude, why are you up and writing?" They were whispering.

"Oh, it's just a letter, I wanted to finish it before tomorrow."

"Ahhh, like John, like Hamilton." Hercules laughed. "He's asleep real early, so that's a good sign." They both stared at Alexander snoring.

"Sign of what?" Hercules smiled.

"That he likes you, he only goes to sleep early when he's happy."

John laughed quietly. "Really? Did that happen when everyone else came here?"

"Are you _kidding_? When Lafayette came, he was knocked out by the end of the day!" They both laughed, John starting to leave his notebook and pen.

"Does he know that he does that?" He climbed back into bed with Hercules.

"I don't think so. The next morning, he wakes up really happy and excited, of course because he got more than 4 hours of sleep, and we tease him about it."

"Ha, sounds like tomorrow's gonna be fun!"

They were starting to go back to sleep.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't ever wanna hear Aaron cry again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll are confused, John keeps a book that he writes journal entries in for his dad, chronicling his experience in New York.
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm
> 
> 'Till next time (most likely tomorrow or in 2 days tbh), I bid you adieu!


	7. I'm Doing The Best I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone turns out leaving for The Rain. The Washingtons worry.

“He’s gotten so comfortable here, George.” 

“I agree, he’s a fine young man, but I never thought he’d do so well.” Martha was a very simple woman.

“I bet you $30 he’s going to accidentally leave his plate without putting it away.” She dressed very plainly for the grand lady she was.

Aaron and Lafayette came skipping downstairs in the middle of George chuckling.

“Hey, ya’ll, what’s for  _ petit déjeuner? _ ” Aaron cheered.

George handed the two boys plates. “I see you’re excited, son.”

“Not as excited as our Hamilton might be.” Lafayette looked toward the direction of the room Alexander slept in.

“Um, boys, what do you mean?” Martha as well looked at the door. She wore a plain, brown gown made of homespun stuff and a large handkerchief.

Aaron and Lafayette laughed with each other. “Well, we didn’t hear him or see him after 12:00, so looks like he slept early!” Alexander waltzed in as Lafayette was speaking.

“Good moooorning!” He chirped as he sat next to Lafayette. Everyone was smiling.

“What?” Alexander yawned. “Where’s John? And Herc?”

“Still sleeping, I assume.” Martha responded, still smiling bright. She loved her wedding ring, even for its gold simplicity. 

John and Hercules where awake in the room.

“Good, ‘cause I need to tell you guys a secret. I really like him, he seems cool.” They all cheered.

“Looks like he has all your approval?” George looked at Aaron, providing Alexander with a plate.

“Oh yes! Of course, I think John is very nice!” Aaron didn’t realize he never gave anyone his definite opinion on him.

“Nice to know you like me, Alexander.” The boys turned around. 

“jOHN-um, John, I didn’t see you there, what did you hear?”

“Thin walls, man.” He snickered. Alexander was immediately blushing. Hercules ran over too.

“Kidding, dude.” John placed his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Actually, though, good to know I’m welcome.”

“Aw, I feel like we should just leave you guys.” Martha gave each of them a glass of orange juice.

“Well, actually, we’re about to leave, right?" Hercules said before chugging down his glass, as if they were going to leave right that second.

"Oh yeah! George, Martha, we're going to go to The Rain." Alexander rose from his seat and did the same as Hercules.

"You aren't going to eat?"

"No, George, we rather just go."

"If you say so. Will all of you be going?"

They boys all looked at Burr.

_Shit._   


"Yes, of course, let's go now!" Aaron did the same as Hercules and Alexander, then bolted out of the house.

"Okay...I guess we're leaving now." Alexander started walking.

"AH, COME ON,  _AMIS!_ " Lafayette grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door, Hercules following.

"John?" George announced, stopping him from jogging out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you told the other's about Hercules' 'situation'?"

"No," John shook his head, acknowledging what Mr. Washington meant. "No, sir, that's stayed between us."

"Good, son. I want to talk to you two about it when you return." George gave Martha a worrying look.

"Is he going to be okay?" John played with his hands.

"I'm sure he will be, son. Go, I bet they're already at the end of the block."

"YES!" John sprinted away, "GUYS, WAIT FOR TURTLE BOY!"

Once he was gone, George and Martha burst in laughter.

"Guess what?" Martha snickered.

"What?"

"Pay up, George!"  


"WHAT? THEY _ALL_ LEFT THEIR PLATES!"

"'Kay, I'll just steal your wallet later." They laughed.

"He really loves him, hon." Martha sighed while picking up the empty glasses of orange juice. John and Lafayette never drank theirs.

"Yes, Martha. Do you really think we'll do what we can? For him?"

Martha stopped, she places the glasses on the counter top.

"We will do what we can, but I think the boys will have the bigger impact." George nodded in agreement. He hugged her.  


"Honey, are you okay?"

He sighed into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehhh, I bet none of y'all know what I have planned. 
> 
> Sorry this is a couple hours late but I might be getting ill. I'll do my best to update as usual! 
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet an old friend of Lafayette. John gets a little too close to the turtles.

“John, you’re going to fall in the lake.”

“If I do, save me because I can’t swim.”

“Fine then.” Alexander laughed.  _ I can’t swim either so you’re fuuuucked, man. _

“Let’s leave him. I want you to help me with something.” Lafayette grabbed his hand and made him sit down under a shaded tree. Aaron was sleeping next to them.

“Alright then. With what?”

“Nothing, I just got someone I want you to meet.”

“Who, Laf?”

A boy walked by them, he had a light maroon shirt, covered by a brown jacket.

“Him,” Lafayette left Alexander to run over to the boy. He was clenching a hand held film camera.

“Mark,  _ chéri  _ !”

“Ah, The Marquis!” Mark placed his camera on the grass below. He looked around. "I only count 2 of your brothers, what happened?"

"Well, Hercules went lord knows where, and the John I told you about is near the lake." Lafayette pointed.

"Oh, and they are Alexander and Aaron?"

" _ Oui, _ " He led Mark to the boys under the tree.

Alexander shook Aaron awake, helping him up. 

"Hi, my name is Mark Cohen, nice to meet you both!" They both received excited handshakes. Mark sounded like he meant it. 

Aaron tried to look alert. "Hello, Mark, Aaron Burr."

"Mark, Alexander Hamilton."

"Mark, Marquis de Lafayette."

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" They all laughed. "So, I guess I'll meet Hercules another day?"

“I’m sorry that we don’t know where he is, but you’ll love him, I promise!” Lafayette reassured.

_ “HELP! ALEX!” _

“JOHN!” Alexander ran, dropping his coat and throwing himself into the lake. John completly fell in. 

“My god!” Mark jumped in too. They both felt around the water until Alexander brushed by John’s hand. He moved up until he could hold John from under the shoulders and could pull. When Mark noticed, he got behind Alexander and helped both out of the water. 

“LAFAYETTE DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMERA?” Mark panted.

“ **_OH, SORRY, I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING YOU THREE DROWN!_ ** ”

Alexander helped John to the tree where the others were. He sat down with him.

“Alex, do you think I hit one of the turtles?”

Alexander was still scared. “John, are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me see your arm. AARON, DON’T TELL GEORGE!”

“Alex, I’m fine.”

“You keep calling me Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT, I'M MOVING (yet again...) SO I'M GONNA BE A BIT SLOW FOR A LITTLE.
> 
> Also wOW RENT CROSSOVER and heRCULES IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!!!???!?!?!
> 
> Join us next week for more on Glee
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm


	9. Meet Him Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules is back. He and John sneak in through a window.

“Hey, why’d you leave?” Hercules was chasing them down the street.

“Guy stuff.”

“Is that  _ all  _ you know how to reply with? Just admit you ran somewhere to get a sandwich.”

“From the looks of you three, I should’ve have gotten a blanket!” Alexander shrugged.

“True. By the way-” he pointed to his left. “-that’s Mark. He knows Laf.”

Hercules didn’t know if he should shake his hand or not since his hands were buried in a sweater.

“N-Nice, to meet yo-u.”

“Hi, I’m Hercules Mulligan.” A ta **ILOR SPYING ON THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT HE TAKES THE MEASUREMENTS AND INFORMATION AND HE SMUGGLES IT!** **_(WHAT)_ **

Alexander, Mark and John were sharing what is now “the Laurigan coat”, walking behind Aaron and Lafayette. Hercules’ arm was linked with John’s.

“Hey, can you pass me my phone?” John directed at Lafayette.

“Sure,” he brought John’s phone out of his pocket, and hit record.

“Guys, I’m recording!”

“LAF, WAIT, I DON’T HAVE MAKEUP ON!”

“HERCULES CALM YOUR TITS!”

“Laaaaafff, this is embarrassing!” “Aww, come on, John, I have to commemorate this!”

“Okay, hi John in the future! If you’re old and forget who we are, the guy holding the camera is Lafayette, the guy next to him is Aaron-”

“‘Sup.”

“-the guy holding my hand is Hercules, I’m you, John, the guy to my right is our new friend, Mark, and that’s Alexander Hamilton.”

“HI JOHN!” Alexander shouted, waving with his free hand. He and the other two who fell in the water were eating cups of yogurt. Lafayette gave the phone back.

"I will cherish this forever," John laughed. They were approaching the house. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys!" Mark took his camera back from Aaron.

"Aw, no! You can't leave! Join us for dinner or something!" Alexander protested while knocking on the door. No one was home. 

The boys kept talking, but John and Hercules slowly stepped away from the group. 

“John,” he whispered.

“Yeah?’

“Meet me inside,” Hercules quickly ran around the house. He could go around the backyard and enter through a window. John waited for the rest of the boys to go deeper into conversation before he left. 

He hopped through the door and Hercules helped him up.

" _Do you think he knows?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN THIS IS SO SHORT AND I SUCK SO HARD BUT I ONLY HAVE WIFI FOR LIKE 30 MORE MINUTES SO I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT, HAVE FUN MY CHILDREN!
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm


	10. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do I describe this chapter...Hercules is a legit spy...stay tuned next week for Daddy Washington...bye y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH FUCK HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? LISTEN, SMOLS GET ILL TOO
> 
> ANYWAYS, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, FOLKS!

“How am I supposed to know! I mean, I doesn’t look like he knows…”

“I mean, that was timed too on-the-nose, right?”

“John, calm down!”

He sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, I just want him to think I’m cool, I want all of them to think I’m cool!”

“Well, you’ve got their attention now.” Hercules chuckled.

“Right, can you pass me a shirt?” He stretched to the edge of his bed where John’s bag was.

“I think a turtle shirt is appropriate.” John laughed. 

"Well, duh."

"I see 3 of them, the blue one, pink or green one?"

"There's actually like 10. The rest are at the bottom." Hercules scoffed while going through the pile of clothes that John dumped on the floor in the morning. 

"Alright, let me see your hand." John held his hand out for Hercules. He looked at the shirts, then John's hand. Shirt. Hand. Shirt. John.

"Here, the teal one looks better."

"That's teal? I always just called that "my sister's birthstone."

John took off his shirt and threw it on the bed Alexander slept on. "What's her birth month?" Hercules asked while tossing the teal shirt. 

"November."

"Citrine."

"What?"

"The November birthstone color is citrine, John."

"WHAT?!"

"December is turquoise."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THESE COLORS?"

"I don't know. You want some jeans too?" 

"Nah, it's fine. They'll dry. You're weird, Herc."

"Isn't that why we're friends?"

"Best friends."

They walked outside while John slipped his shirt on.

"Hey, where's Alexander? And Mark?" Only Lafayette and Aaron were standing in the living room.

“Well, Mark insisted on going home, so Alexander walked him.”

_ Shit. _

“Should I chase them down? It’s kinda dark, isn’t that dangerous.” John started walking in the direction towards the door.

“I think they’re going to be fine, John.” Lafayette protested, trying to grab him before he could leave.

“It’s 8:30, sunset is starting.” John ran out. 

“Great, does this mean we have to go to?” Aaron asked.

“Duh,” Hercules bolted, so did the rest. 

The Washington’s would be back in 5 minutes.

 

John got a text.

 

**Turquoise Tailor** Shit.

**Meh** Yeah, no kiddindf

**Turquoise Tailor** John, how hard are you running?

**Meh** Doesnt matter, wherler’s Mark’s house.?

**Turquoise Tailor** Mile from the house. Depending on how long ago they left, you should catch up to them soon. It’s mostly just straight down the street from Rain.

**Meh** Where are you guys

**Turquoise Tailor** Well you’re effing sprinting so idk.

**Meh** Catch me if you can, ;)

 

John  _was_ sprinting. Only 1 step between the cracks in the ground while throwing money to homeless people he passed. An occasionally "Sorry, really sorry" to someone he bumped into. 

"ALEXANDER! MARK! ALEX!" John started to slow down when he could see them.

"John?" Alexander sounded more excited than surprised.

"What are you doing? It's getting dark."

"John, no it's not."

"Alex, it's nearly sunset, come home."

"John, Mark's house is right up that hill."

"Why didn't you ask us to go with you?"

"John," Mark butted in. "I told him too, he insisted to walk with me and told everyone else.

"I'm sorry," John realized how crazy he was acting. "I just didn't want you two to get hurt. It's getting dark."

"Well, Alexander, thank you." Mark started walking up the hill. "Thanks, John!"

"Sure, no problem," John awkwardly put his arm around Alexander's shoulder. 

"Why'd you come all this way? I would've been back soon?"

"I was scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHAHAHA I'M RUNNING ON 30 MINUTES OF SLEEP GOD HELP ME
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm  
> Kik: drspencergrimm (hmu y'all, I need friends)


	11. Father,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander calls Lafayette a dumbfuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP FAM, NOT DEAD, JUST SICK

John was panting.

“How hard were you running?”

_Cough, cough,_

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Is that what you told the rest of them?”

_Huge breath,_

“Yeah, sure.” John was standing to the left of Alexander.

“You didn’t have to do that, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’d you do it?”

 

_Martha! Martha, are you okay?_

 

“I just,”

 

_Who did this to you? Wake up, it’s your brother! Can you hear me?!_

 

“don’t like you guys to be alone, at night. This _is_ New York, right?”

 

_Did daddy send you out here? I’m gonna kill him! Martha, wake up!_

  
“Well, yeah, but it’s fine, John. I would have been home soon.”

"An hour is soon?"

"I would have been more than an hour, but sure."

 

_If you can hear me, we are going to leave here, I promise you._

 

They both laughed. "Oh my god," John realized. "George and Martha!"

"HOLY SHIT, THEY'RE HOME!" Alexander grabbed John's hand in panic. "WE GOTTA GO, RUN!"

 

_Martha!_

 

 

"Boys..." Martha said sternly. "Where have you been?" The boys stood in silence.

"Umm, France?" Lafayette blurted. Everyone turned to him.

"France?" Alexander spoke.

"I-um-I panicked!"

"You dumb fuck."

" _Alexander."_ Martha tried not to giggle.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alexander slouched, snickering.

"We can discus this tomorrow. Alexander, John, shower, the rest of you, get ready for bed."

"Okay," John started walking towards Hercules' room. 

"Oh, um, dear," Martha stopped him. "Use Aaron's."

“Why can’t we use our bathroom.” Hercules asked.

“George is using it.”

“ _DAMMIT_ _!_ ”

 

 

“HEY, MOVE, I CAN’T SEE!”

“HERCULES, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“ALEXANDER, STOP SWEARING!”

“LAF SHHH!”

“OI I’M THE SHORTEST ONE, LET ME GET IN FRONT!”

“AWW, POOR JOHN CAN’T BRUSH HIS TEETH!”

“ _ALEXANDER_ I _SWEAR_ TO _GOD_ I _WILL_ **_-_ ** **”**

 **“** ** _LADIES, BEHAVE!”_** George yelled from the outside. FROM THE OTHER SIDE.  _ **WASH** INGTON_ IS  _ **WATCH** ING_ FROM THE OTHER SI-

"Jesus, took you long enough." Alexander left pushed himself away from everyone.

"Long enough? I left forever ago." Everyone went so silent. 

"You...you what?" Aaron spat.

"Martha, what did you tell them?" Martha was snickering, walking into the room.

"I wanted them to bond!"

"SO YOU TRAPPED THEM IN THE BATHROOM!?"

 _"_ I DIDN'T TRAP THEM!"

"Boys, get out, time for bed." They scurried to spit in the sink and Hercules, Alexander and John went downstairs. Aaron and Lafayette sleeping in the same room became a thing. 

"George," Aaron whispered when the other's left. "Did I get anything?"

"Yes." he reached into his pocket for a plain white envelope. "Aaron, the name on it is her father's."

His face went white. Lafayette quickly stepped in and grabbed the letter. "Let me read it."

"She puts her letters in a yellow envelope," he quivered. 

 

 

 ****_Father,_

_Don't look for us._

 

_JL._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if y'all noticed but I put "unnecessary" details in my writing, such as "John was standing to the left of him." bUT, that sentence actually has a significance (to me, at least). When I'm with my friends, I stand to the left of them in case something happens and I need to protect them. (I'm from LA, so that happened a l0t)
> 
> Tumblr: lejackgrimm  
> Snapchat: lejackgrimm  
> YouTube: Jack Grimm


	12. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reads his letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been 5 years but I can explain

_Father,_

_Well, two days in the house and bOY was today eventful!_ _  
_ _So, what happened was, I wanted to get the rest of the boys attention, and Hercules had an idea. We were going to a Park called the Rain, and Hercules pretended to go away. I told the rest of them I wanted to go sit down by the lake. I’ll just write down our messages._

 

_Hercules: Alright, are you sure about this?_

_Me: Stop asking, I might change my mind_

_Hercules: If something doesn’t happen, you won’t jump, right?_

_Me: Duh, I wouldn’t throw myself in for no reason!_

_Hercules: Okay_

_Hercules: No one’s coming dude_

_Me: I’m still staying, these turtles are real cute!_ _  
_ _Hercules: Fine_

_Hercules: Ah crap_

_Me: DO I JUMP?_

_Hercules: WAIT_

_Hercules: It’s just some guy shaking his hand_

_Me: WHO’S?_

_Me: ALEXANDER’S???_

_Hercules: WAIT!_

 

_Aaaaand I jumped in the lake._

_Well, that’s all I’m gonna say because I’m damn exhausted._

 

_Tomorrow,_

_Laurens._

 

 

Aaron was crying.

"Hercules," John sighed, shaking the body sleeping next to him. "Hercules, I hear something." He wouldn't wake up.

"Mrmm!" John hopped out of bed, slowly tip-toeing to the backyard. The crying was not happening from inside.

"Thank you so much, thank you thank you  _so_ much!" He heard Aaron sobbing. John walked without him noticing. John saw Aaron was holding something and sobbing into it.  _What happened after we left?_

" _Aaron?_ " John jumped because of the whispering French accent.

"Guys?!" Aaron was startled. "What, what are you doing here?" He gasped between sniffles, hiding whatever he was holding behind his back.  _It was a letter._

"You weren't in bed," Lafayette explained. "I didn't know if you were okay."

"I heard something from out here." John took his turn talking. "Are, are you okay?" They both slowly walked towards Aaron. He tucked the letter into his back pocket.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aaron shrugged, quickly walking inside the house. He muttered something before he went back upstairs. "Theodosia's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys guys guys guys guys guys guuuuys things are going real well with this guy and I and I don't know what we are yet but wish me luck I hope he never finds this Archer if you see this um...hi
> 
> Update: HOLY SHIT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW I CAN'T BREATHE
> 
> Also it's been literally 5 years so I thought I'd upload this then have y'all wait a million years for a full chapter. I know, please shout at me in the comments.


End file.
